


Темная лошадка

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Адальберт не особенно тепло относится к Мурате. И, возможно, на то есть причины





	Темная лошадка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild Card](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459809) by apapazukamori. 



> По мотивам 86-й серии (Ланжил похитил Юури, но у Мураты есть план)

– Уверен, что сработает?  
Мурата наблюдал в окно, как сэр Веллер садился на коня. Длинный белый плащ развевался на теплом весеннем ветерке и словно парил над седлом и спиной лошади. Вокруг Конрада, глядя на него снизу вверх, под бдительным присмотром Фанфана и Йозака суетились его мать и лорд фон Бильфельд, получая от Конрада терпеливую улыбку и слова – Мурата их не слышал, но вполне мог представить. Когда Конрад наконец лихо ускакал по направлению к замку Ланжила, Мурата повернулся к единственному члену их компании, оставшемуся внутри. Наемник, похоже, не собирался забывать своего вопроса: он прислонился к стене, скрестил руки на груди и смотрел на Мурату пронизывающим синим взглядом – и чуть снисходительно.  
Мурата улыбнулся.  
– Ну конечно, – беззаботно ответил он. – Сэр Веллер справится со своей частью плана.  
Адальберт фыркнул.  
– Помню, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда тебе позволили действовать по своему усмотрению.  
– Это у меня выходит лучше всего, – ответил Мурата и сложил губы в легкую, чуть дразнящую улыбку. – И сейчас, как и тогда, нет других вариантов, кроме как предоставить все мне.  
– Нашел дурака!  
– Именно.  
Адальберт отошел от стены и пересек комнату; его шпоры бряцали при каждом шаге, напоминая Мурате об американских вестернах. И о ковбоях, что прокладывали свой путь в мире и чаще успешно разбирались с проблемами, чем проблемы с ними. Адальберт фон Гранц определенно подходил под описание матерого одинокого волка.   
– Меня все еще бесит, что они так слепо следуют за тобой и сам знаешь, кем.  
Мурата развел руками.  
– Увы, но в этот раз Шин-О не при чем, – он наклонил голову так, что солнечный луч отразился от его очков. – Можете все валить на меня.  
Адальберт схватил его за подбородок заскорузлыми от меча пальцами и вздернул вверх, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
– У тебя стальные яйца и никаких зачатков совести, малыш, – низко сказал Адальберт. – И я ни капли тебе не доверяю.  
Мурата чуть прикрыл темные глаза.  
– Тогда почему вы здесь?  
– Я кое-что задолжал мелкому. А он, может, и идиот, но единственный, кто чего-то стоит в этой проклятой стране, – хватка усилилась, и Мурата заставил себя стоять очень, очень спокойно. Все считали Адальберта «темной лошадкой» – и тот, если ситуация позволяла, пользовался этим вовсю. – Но помни. Еще одна твоя «шуточка» – и единственным Великим Мудрецом останется тот, нарисованный.  
Наверное, внезапное воскрешение ордена Белых воронов, похищение Шибуи и появление воистину опасного противника подтолкнули Мурату к грани ближе, чем ему самому казалось. Или, может, он попросту был садистом, которому нравилось лишать людей уверенности в себе – хотя одновременно это был и хороший довод в пользу мазохизма, потому что не стоит злить тех, кто в гневе легко снесет тебе голову. Как бы там ни было, его пульс участился, а кончики губ тронула улыбка.  
– ...А если я «пошучу» еще разок, лорд фон Гранц, – медленно произнес он, – с чего вы решили, что проживете достаточно, чтобы увидеть это?  
По лицу Адальберта расплылась похожая – чуточку сумасшедшая – улыбка.  
– Лучше надейся, что не доживу.  
– Буду иметь в виду, – заверил его Мурата.


End file.
